


A Little Queasy and Wobbly

by OreoLuvr13



Series: The Aches and Pains of Sonny Carisi [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoLuvr13/pseuds/OreoLuvr13
Summary: A  slow day in SVU is the perfect day to catch up on paper work...or to get a migraine.





	A Little Queasy and Wobbly

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen some stories where Barba suffers from a migraine. I just wanted to change things up a bit.

Sonny lets out a loud sigh as he looks at the large pile of paper work that’s sitting on the corner of his desk. It’s a slow day. No new case to work on. No trials to prep for. No leads to chase down. With nothing pressing to do, that means it’s a paper work day. He hates paper work days. And the only thing that can make a paper work day worse is the intense pain that is throbbing in his temples. Just great.

The font on the paper in front of him is blurry. He rubs his eyes in a vain attempt to get rid of the blurriness. But It does nothing. If anything, it makes it worse. Frustrated, he resigns himself to just keep his head down and away from the harsh lights of the squad room. He can do this.

He gets through a couple of forms when his head jerks up at the sudden sound of Fin plopping a huge pile of papers on his desk. The sound causes the agony level in his head to go up a couple of notches.

“Here you go. It’s everything I have on the Membrino case.”

Sonny squints up at the older man. Or should he say men because there are definitely two Fins standing in front of him. Great, the pounding is on point to becoming one hell of a migraine.

“You okay, Carisi? You’re not looking too good.” Fin asks.

No. He feels awful. The dull headache he woke up with this morning has steadily grown to a throbbing ache. He feels sick to his stomach. He wants to go home. But of course he doesn’t say that. He closes his eyes to stop the two Fins staring at him. When he opens them he’s happy to only see one, “’m fine.”

Fin shrugs his shoulders and returns to his own desk. “If you say so.”

Sonny is slowly but surely making his way through the large pile of paper work. He only has to stop a couple of times when the pain and nausea get too bad. It’s a little after eleven when a sickening sweet smell fills his nostrils. He is forced to swallow quickly before he looks up to see Rollins standing by his desk, holding a paper bag.

“I was near that bakery you like over on Bleaker. I got you one of those pastioni pastry thingies you like. I know it’s not your mother’s or nonna’s, but they look pretty good.”

Pasticiotti, Sonny corrects in his mind.

“Take it,” Rollins urges as she all but shoves the pastry in his face.

The smell does it. Sonny’s scrambling for the garbage can that’s under his desk. 

“Jesus, Carisi!!” Fin exclaims, clearly disgusted, throwing his own cannoli in the garbage can. 

It’s a long torturous couple of minutes throwing up this morning’s coffee and the new ibuprofens he choked down. When he’s done, he moves away from the sickening mess in the garbage can.

“You okay, Sonny?” Rollins asks concerned. 

“What’s wrong?” Liv asks as she walks into the bullpen after hearing the commotion. 

“He just threw up at his desk.” Fin explains. “Does that sound like he’s okay to you?”

Sonny rubs the spot above his right eye, where the pain is especially sharp and throbbing.

“Shhh, Fin.” Rollins hushes the sergeant as she witnesses her partner flinching at the older man’s raised voice.

“Sonny?” Liv asks bending down to look at him. “What’s going on?”

“Migraine,” Sonny bites out through clenched teeth.

“You have your pills?” Benson asks.

“At home,” Sonny says because talking is less painful than simply nodding his head.

“Here,” Rollins says handing him a bottle of water. “Drink this.”

He must be really out of it because he didn’t even notice Rollins leave to get the water. Carefully, he takes a couple of sips. Willing the water to stay down. The last thing his pounding head needs is to get sick again.

“You want me to take you home?” Rollins asks softly.

He’s about to say yes, but before he can the deafening sound of his ringing phone once again has his head in his garbage can vomiting bile and the little water he just swallowed.

“He needs to go home,” Fin grumbles. “He’s clearly sick and making---"

He assumes Lieu gave her sergeant a glare when he suddenly stops his complaining.

If he wasn’t afraid that his head was going to fall off he would nod his head in agreement. He’s pretty sure his shaking, pale form answers Lieu’s question about wanting to go home.

“Where’s Barba today?” Rollins asks Lieu as they step away from Sonny to give him so space. “Should we call him to come take him home?”

No Court today. But he’s busy with trial prep for the Jennings case.

“I know he’s getting ready for the Jennings case next week. He’s working on trying to find some case law,” Lieu replies. “I also think he said something about deposing a witness.”

“Well, I don’t think he should be waiting here for Barba to come get him. He needs to be home,” Rollins says.

“And I don’t feel comfortable with putting him in a Lyft or Uber,” Benson adds.

“I’m not taking him home. I did it last time,” Fin shutters at the memory as Rollins rolls her eyes.

Usually Sonny hates it when his co-workers talk about him like he’s not there. But, right now he can’t bring himself to care. Not when he’s trying to breathe through the pain and will his queasy stomach to behave.

“You ready to go?” Rollins asks as she is once again standing by his desk. When did get back here. “Let’s get you home.”

Those words have never sounded so good.

XXX

“Come on, Carisi.” Rollins says as she and Sonny nearly fall into his apartment’s door. “Let’s get you inside.”

Rollins has a strong arm wrapped around the lanky detective. He may be skinny, but she’s still having a tough time getting them into the apartment as she’s taking on the bulk of his weight. It takes some careful maneuvering on her part as she unlocks the apartment door, while keeping a wobbly and not very cooperative Sonny upright.

Sonny groans as they’re met with the natural sunlight that’s pouring into the apartment.

Rollins turns to see Sonny’s chin down, almost touching his chest. She can see him swallowing quickly. “You’re not going to get sick again are you?” 

“’m good.” Sonny slurs as they move farther into the living room. He starts to move towards the couch, but Rollins stops him.

”Nah, lets get you to bed,” she says as she tries to maneuver him towards the hallway.

“Couch is fine,” Sonny says stopping as he starts to pull away and towards the couch.

“You say that now. But you won’t be later when you wake up with a kink in your back to go along with your migraine,” Rollins reasons as she once again starts to steer them towards the bedroom.

Resigned, Sonny lets Rollins guide him. “s’rry bout your car.”

“It’s okay. It’s not the first time someone got sick in it. Won’t be the last,” Rollins assures as they turn into his bedroom. She leaves Sonny’s side for a moment to close the blinds plunging the room into near darkness and then makes a quick move to pull down the bed sheets.

Sonny toes off his shoes before he flops down onto his bed, collapsing into the crisp sheets. He’s pliant and doesn’t fight Rollins as she struggles with him to get his jacket off. He's also not exactly helpful.  
She tosses it to the bottom of the bed. 

“You good like that? You don’t want to change into something else?”

Sonny shakes his head as he curls into the fetal position. “’m good.”

“Okay. Are your meds in the bathroom?”

“Yeah.”

“Pills or shot?”

Sonny wants the shot. It gets into his system faster, but he used the last one during the last migraine. He never got a chance to call in his refill. Pills it is.

“Pills.”

Rollins doesn’t say anything, but Sonny can hear her footsteps disappear and then reappear. A small, cool hand touches his clammy neck. It feels good.

“Here, sit up for a second. I got your pills.”

He doesn’t fight her as Rollins helps him sit up. He swallows the pills and takes a couple of sips of water. He sighs when he lays back down on his side, closing his eyes.

Some time later he's lightly dozing when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Amanda whispers. “Sorry to wake you.”

Sonny squints open one eye open at his partner. “Whas?”

“I have to go. My baby-sitter had an emergency. I have to get Jesse,” Rollins apologizes. “Liv is trying to get hold of Barba. He should be home soon. I’m leaving you some water and your phone is on your nightstand. Do you need anything else?”

“No,” Sonny says closing his eyes again. He just needs to sleep.

He feels a blanket being placed over him. Probably the one at the bottom of the bed. It’s his favorite. Rafael says it doesn’t go with the color scheme of their bedroom, but Sonny refuses to give it up. He snuggles into it.

“Okay, I’m going to get going.” Rollins says. Sonny hums his thanks and she’s off.

The soft closing of the door is the last thing he hears as his body fades into a drugged sleep.

XXX

The overwhelming smell of Lysol hits Barba’s nostrils as soon as he enters SVU’s bullpen.

“Somebody went a little overboard with the Lysol,” the DA quips as he looks around the squad room for Sonny.

“That’s because somebody’s boyfriend threw up at his desk,” Fin explains from his desk. “Twice.”

Barba looks alarmed. “What? What's going on?" 

He then takes a good look around the bullpen and sees that Sonny is nowhere to be fouind. "Where's Sonny?"

Liv steps out of her office when she hears her frien's voice. "Didn't you get my texts?”

The prosecutor shakes his head. “I was in and out of meetings all day. I saw you texted, but I was already on my way here to speak with you about the Jennings case. I didn’t look at them. Where is he now?”

“Rollins took him home. He was having one hell of a migraine,” Liv explains.

Barba sees Sonny’s partner isn’t there as well. “She still with him?”

Liv shakes her head. “She was for a bit. But, she had to leave him. There was a problem with her sitter. But, she texted me. She said when she was leaving he was just falling asleep.”

Barba nods. “I got to…”

“Go,” Liv says. “Text me to let me know how he’s doing.”

Barba promises to do so as he turns around and leaves,

XXX

Rafael quietly lets himself into their apartment. He bites his lip as the sound of the door unlocking. He doesn’t know if Sonny is on the couch or was able to make it their bed. The couch is empty which means Rollins was able to get Sonny to their bedroom. That’s promising. Sonny usually crashes on the couch if can’t make it as far as their bedroom. If the pain is too bad. He takes special attention to be quiet as he places his jacket in the closet and his brief case on the coffee table. He also takes off his shoes. His shoes can be loud on the hardwood floors and he doesn’t know how sensitive to sound Sonny is this time around. Sometimes the softest whisper can bring Sonny to get violently ill during a migraine. Other times he can have a full fledge conversation with no problem. He didn’t get the specifics from Liv after he all but ran out of SUV.

Rafael walks into his darkened room to see Sonny’s sleeping form facing the door. Sonny’s eyes are shut, but they’re not pinched shut in pain. His breathing is soft and even. He’s clearly sleeping. Good. That’s exactly what he needs right now. Rafael runs a hand over the younger man’s cool cheek. Sonny doesn’t wake but does lean into the touch. 

Satisfied that Sonny is sleeping as comfortably as he can be, Rafael gives him a soft kiss on the forehead before he turns to leave. There’s nothing more he can do for him. Sonny knows he’s there for him if he needs anything. He’s just going to be in the living room doing some work.

Over the next couple of hours Rafael keeps himself busy. In between checking in on a still sleeping Sonny periodically, he is able to get a large amount of work done for the Jennings case in the near silent apartment.

Hours later Rafael is showered and ready for bed. When he steps into their bedroom he sees that Sonny has changed positions, so he’s now facing Rafael’s side of the bed. He’s careful not to disturb Sonny when he slides into bed. He’s just hit send on a last-minute email to Carmen when Sonny lets out a groan.

“Sonny?” Rafael asks quietly as he places a hand on Sonny’s cheek. 

“Mmmm,” Sonny mumbles burrowing his head into the other man’s thigh.

“You awake?” Rafael says placing his phone on his nightstand.

“Uh huh,” Sonny mutters.

“You need anything?” Rafael asks running his finger over Sonny’s cheek. He looks at Sonny’s fully clothed form. “Do you want to change into your pajamas or are you okay like this?”

“Think I’m good,” Sonny says as he squeezes Rafael’s leg. 

“You sure you don’t need anything?” Rafael asks. "Anything to drink? I can heat you up something."

Sonny shakes his head. “Lay with me,” Sonny says into Rafael’s leg.

Rafael does not need to be told twice as he lays down beside Sonny. 

“Are feeling better?” Rafael asks as he kisses Sonny’s hair.

Sonny nestles his face into Rafael’s neck. “Better now,” Sonny replies sleepily as he snuggles in even closer.

“Good,” Rafael says rubbing Sonny’s back. He closes his eyes as he feels Sonny’s warm breath on his neck lulling him to sleep.


End file.
